Child Savers
The heroic foil to a Child Murderer, a Child Saver is a hero or heroine who saves, or has saved, the life of an individual between the ages of 0-12. In other words, Child Savers rescue children and babies. No matter the genre, Child Savers are one of the most lovable of heroes because just as murdering a child is an allegory for killing humanity, so is rescuing a child to saving humanity. While most Child Savers are Pure Good, anti-heroes with redeeming qualities also fit this category. Parents, teachers, pets, police officers, firefighters, nurturers, superheroes, gentle giants, and the like often fit this category. In the case of parents, these heroes/heroines will fight tooth and nail to protect their offspring. Many Child Savers can also be heroes with a strong love for children, as some can form a strong bond with the child after rescuing them. Why They're Important Just as killing a child is considered an atrocious crime, rescuing one is considered an act of humanity. Children are often naive, innocent and helpless. Babies are defenseless, and children are unable to defend themselves against adults. When someone saves a child's life, that can result in the his/her survival, allowing the child to live to grow into adulthood. Noteworthy Examples Anime * Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) * Gliscor, Charizard, May, Ash Ketchum, Sceptile, Ambipom, Marril, Bayleef, Chikorita, Squirtle, Wartortle, Gloom, Celebi, Serena (Pokemon) * Misty (Pokemon) * Bulbasaur (Pokemon) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Ikkakumon, Gomamon (Digimon) * Whamon, Stingmon, Angemon, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida (Digimon) * Greymon, Tentomon, Birdromon (Digimon) * Brock (Pokemon) * Iris (Pokemon) * Cilan (Pokemon) * Clemont (Pokemon) * Latias (Pokemon) * Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Disney/Pixar * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Pepita, Héctor Rivera, and Mama Imelda (Coco) * Joy (Inside Out) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Simba (The Lion King) * Roger Rabbit [Who Framed Roger Rabbit] * Pocahontas * Quark (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Aladdin * Bolt * Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Mulan * Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Helen "Elastigirl" Parr (The Incredibles) * Herbie Film * Juan (Moonlight) * Ofelia (Pan's Labyrinth) * The Grinch * Sarah Williams (Jim Henson's Labyrinth) * Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Osmosis Jones * Lt. John Dunbar (Dances with Wolves) Jurassic Park * Dr. Alan Grant * Dr. Ellie Sattler * Ian Malcolm * Rexy * Owen Grady * Blue Star Wars * Jyn Erso TV * The Winchester Brothers (Supernatural) Cartoons * Tommy Pickles and Spike (Rugrats) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Darkwing Duck * Berkeley (Bad Dog) Comics * Spider-Man (Marvel) * Superman (DC) * Wonder Woman (DC) * Batman (DC) * Catwoman (DC) Books * Percy Jackson * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Thimbletack (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Lt. John Dunbar Harry Potter * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Dobby * Minerva McGonagall * Lily Potter Games *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Justice Scenario